Smoke (Yin Yang Yo!)
Smoke is a parody on many popular anime shows and characters. Her dress is reminiscent of Sailor Moon, and she has Prison Prisms which work in the same way as Pokéballs in Pokémon. She has a figure that most girls have in anime series, and she talks incredibly fast. She also wields a huge sword that highly resembles the Buster Sword used by Cloud Strife (but more bigger), a character from Final Fantasy VII. Her vampiric fangs may hint to Castlevania. She has long red hair, similar to Jessie from Pokémon, albeit in a very different style (again reminiscent of Sailor Moon). Smoke's hairstyle combined with her swordsmanship skills may also pay homage to the Rurouni Kenshin franchise. History Smoke's first appearance was in "Smoke and Mirrors". After Yang ruined a picnic for a group of evil gophers and was defeated, Smoke came in, bested the gophers, and trapped them in her Prison Prism. She gave Yang a ring and told him she would return once the gophers were defeated in battle and that she would then make him her new Forever Friend. Shortly after, Smoke returned and she and Yang went on a dating montage together. Afterward, she sent Yang to fight the Forever Friend of her brother Mirrors. After Yang won, Mirrors went to find a new champion. Yang had one many battles at this point and now had to fight Yin (who was Mirrors new Forever Friend). Realizing that fighting each other was pointless, they managed to trick Smoke and Mirrors into fighting. This distracted them long enough for Yin and Yang to free themselves and imprison Smoke and Mirrors in a Prison Prism. Her next appearance was in "The League of Evil", where she fought with Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard and Pondscüm over who was going to rent an evil apartment. This feud was ended when the Puffin arrived and revealed he had the lease for the building. Instead of fighting themselves, the four would join forces as the League of Evil. The group was confronted by Yin and Yang, but the two were distracted long enough fro the league to steal furniture for their apartment. Unfortunately, the League of Evil had trouble living together. Smoke took issue with Pondscüm's music and with Carl for putting the toilet paper on backwards. In response Carl agreed to find another toilet paper holder that matched which was located with Yin and Yang. The League reached the twins and fought for the Chronologicum an hour glass that warped time and that Yin and Yang used it as a toilet paper holder. This brawl ended with Yin activating the device and rewinding time. In the episode "Stuck", Smoke tricked Yin, Yang, and their friends into coming to an island that was filled with traps (that everyone except for Dave fell for). Smoke then revealed that she planned to destroy them with her new Forever Friends. After learning that he can talk to and control wood, Dave defeated Smoke and her forever friends and sent her into a volcano. In "Welcome to the Dark Tomorrow", she joined the League of Evil again(this time with Ultimoose as a member) to enter the Night Master's lair to steal his possessions. The league fought Yin and Yang and were bested again. After Eradicus was resurrected and Yin was captured, the League captured Yang. Because of the Dark Tomorrow, they became good and were known as the League of Goodie Two-Shoes. They helped Yang rest and each member gave Yang and item which when combined gave him armor. Smoke told Yang that in order to defeat Eradicus, he would need to be the opposite of what he was. In "Worked Stiff", Smoke and Mirrors were the owners of Mangatopia Land. Their plans were to make their employees work with strict conditions and fire those who didn't comply. Those who lasted would have to fight each other until one survived. The victor would become their new Forever Friend. Both of them were unaware that Yang was working for them and once it was revealed, the three fought with Yang winning and getting paid. In "The Yindianapolis 500", Smoke and Mirrors kidnapped the President and challenged Yin and Yang to a race. If they won they would get Drivers Licenses. Yin and Yang agreed and were given cars. Smoke and Mirrors then hires Ultimoose, Carl, and Brother Herman to destroy them during the race. Once they failed, Smoke and Mirrors planned on tapping Yin and Yang in a caves, but they escaped and won the race. Smoke's final appearance was in "Clothes Encounters". Smoke was dominated the Prison Prism games with Ultimoose as her Forever Friend. Mirrors arrived with a monster made out of Yin and Yang's unwashed clothes and easily defeated Ultimoose. Yin and Yang came to stop Smoke and Mirrors and deafted them by washing their clothes. Personality Smoke is hyperactive and always talks very fast, something she is aware of. This may be a parody to Japanese animation. She usually screams in an insane way while she speaks. However, it has also been shown she can be quite charming. The episode League of Evil explores her personality a bit more, revealing her interests in serenity trances (meditation, that is) and bathroom tidiness. A Bad Case of the Buglies also reveals Smoke to be, at the very least, a feminist, since she kicks Yang after he says a sexist stereotype phrase. In Welcome to the Dark Tomorrow, after Eradicus unleashes the Dark Tomorrow, everyone's personality is changed. Smoke was also affected by this. During this time, she talked at normal speed( a bit slower), although she still screamed. She was also portrayed as being very nice, encouraging Yang, making him lunch, lending him her sword to fight Eradicus, and explaining how to stop the Dark Tomorrow to him; however, she was still very sensitive about stereotypes, as she kicked Yang out of their house after he blurted out another stereotype phrase. Abilities Smoke is very fast, agile and strong. Her weapon of choice is a huge blue sword. Her other shown power is teleportation in a purple light. Smoke carries purple Prison Prisms. She can also float and fly, and has been shown to be a very proficient fighter. She uses Prison Prisms to, as the name indicates, capture creatures called Forever Friends. Unlike Pokéballs, one Prison Prism can have more than one creature. If the Forever Friend doesn't want to fight, she can force him through a special ring. When a Forever Friend loses a fight, he becomes the winner's property. Her shown friends are: Category:Female Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Humanoid Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:On & Off Category:In Love Category:Remorseful Category:Siblings Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains